The broad concept of supplementing a standard or traditional climate control system for a motor vehicle is old in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,570 discloses a heating and air-conditioning system for motor vehicles incorporating a supplemental electric heating element that is activated when the climate controls are positioned for maximum heating output.
This document relates to a new and improved supplemental heating subsystem and supplemental heating method incorporating a controller in the form of a computing device that provides for more effective and efficient supplemental heating for the motor vehicle.